


Dom Max

by VenusJune13



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: Their lives changed after they graduated and they could finally show their lust for each other.
Relationships: Max Thunderman/Phoebe Thunderman
Kudos: 37





	Dom Max

After Max and Phoebe graduated, they went their separate ways. Max to super-villain school and Phoebe to superhero school. 

Then, they became full supes. Phoebe gave herself the superhero name, Thunder girl while Max called himself, Headcase. As things progressed, they each found their way to each other as archenemies. 

Phoebe did not want to become archenemies because she thought they might say things that might make people conclude that they were related. They could not let people know that they were related so they did not hold back. It caused them both to feel guilty after battles and even caused them to stop for a while.

When they stopped, Max and Phoebe both got into BDSM. Max became a Dom and Phoebe as a sub. The training took up most of their time until they finished and came back. 

After they returned, Max realized that he needed a submissive. While thinking about who would be a good sub, he decided to explode stuff to inspire something. Then she came through his roof with her frost breath. 

Max was surprised. He was not surprised by her sudden entrance, but her appearance instead. She had changed her super suit since he last saw her and it stunned him. It was blue and purple, like their parents' old suits and had her own style of T in the middle for "Thunder girl". 

"Hello, Headcase. It has been a while. Did you tire of your evil antics because I never tire of beating you."She told him. 

He could not listen to a word that came out of her mouth with how luscious and thick her breasts appeared. The suit that had once been a modest one piece was now two pieces that accentuated all her curves and luxurious features. 

He did however, pick her up and carried her down to his dungeon. She blushed hard at this because the stern look he gave her made it difficult to resist this villain who was also her brother. He placed her on the brand-new dungeon bed which was in a giant cage that he locked after them. 

"Max..." she gasped Phoebe was pleasantly surprised by her surroundings "We can not do this. It will be incest and.." "And nothing sister. You will be mine right after I take your breath away with your collar."

She shivered at his tone and the touch he was placed on her chest. Max was avoiding any spot that may give her sufficient pleasure to cum. She was panting by the time he actually started to play with her. He would pinch her large nipples through the spandex and it was a delicious feeling. She had them pierced like a little rebel and it was sexy.

When he started to suck them, she finally moaned out his name. "Please, Max, I'll do anything you want. I want it to be rough."

Just hearing how rough she wanted him, made him dreadfully hard. Good thing he had an obedient little sub right where he wanted her. He ripped the suit right off her and threw it towards the floor. 

Max wanted to bite those hard little nubs that his sister called nipples. He wanted to piercings to ache so much, she screamed. 

He left marks everywhere to show everyone that the powerful superhero was his and his alone. He knew about her boyfriend too. Link would brag about his dominant skills constantly. Phoebe would no longer be his submissive. 

The way she bared her neck to him for him, the lack of eye contact and the fact that she listened to his every command was perfect. "Good girl. Now I want you to suck my dick to choke on it like the good little slut that you are." 

She moved to a position that would be more comfortable for her to suck him off. Max growled as her tongue slipped between her lips and up his erection. She was so good. Then, she took every inch of him into her hot cavern of a mouth. Her fervor for caring for him was unparalleled. No sub he had met was this enthusiastic about pleasing their dom. 

As she sucked him off, he slowly dug him fingertips into her luscious ass. Phoebe gasped at the feeling. " Lay on the bed, legs separated and wait." He said.

She got up, laid down and spread her legs. It was perfect for looking at her glistening pussy. He went to the nightstand next to the bed where he kept his toys. 

The purple silicone butt plug was perfect for his sister's pert asshole. He also got the lubricant so that the plug would go in easily. He rimmed her sweet anal passage with his tongue to cause the brunette to scream his name. 

"Oh God! Please give me your fingers in my ass. I want them almost as much as your dick in my sopping pussy." That might be a good idea. 

He entered her pussy and fingered the asshole of his precious sister. "Maaax! Harder! Please!" He obliged to his sister's cry. Pounding into her tight little hole was like heaven. 

Then, he retracted his fingers and plugged her ass with the butt plug. She started to tremble after that and came. 

The tightening of her hole on his cock caused him to cum as well. He came inside her hole. No protection would be perfect for multiplying super-villains and starting a family.

"I just came in your unprotected hole possibly giving us little villains." She could no longer hear him while in her subspace. He put her suit back on and a cover over her. She was out of it so he kissed her cheeks. 

He unlocked the cage around the bed and got food, water, and lotion for aftercare. Just because he was evil does not mean aftercare is not necessary. It is important in BDSM to care for your sub afterwards. 

Then he laid down next to his stunning sister and slept. She was in his dreams as she always and been since they were kids. It was the reason for his rude comments. She's always been so stunning. He had wet dreams about her since he started having wet dreams. She was naked in this dream as she always was.

Phoebe was tied up, vulnerable and ready for pounding into. Her nipples, hardened deliciously with a metal ring right through the sensitive middle. His sister's pussy shining with arousal and butt cheeks red from paddles and whips. 

Her pussy looked so good with her juices flowing out. It was too perfect to not fuck. Soon, he was plowing into the soon-to-be mother of his children.

It was so realistic. It felt just like her hot cavern in real life.


End file.
